Pink Ball Repulsion
Pink Ball Repulsion is a HTFF episode. It marks the debut of Posie, a long eared hedgehog who is kind, yet anxious to overreact, and Maddy, a squirrel with a heart of gold and video games. It also features a crossover with the Kirby series. Roles Starring *Posie *Maddy *Kirby Featuring *Cuddles *Toothy *Pop *Cub Appearances *Lumpy *Mole *Flaky *Disco Bear Plot On a lovely afternoon, we see a new Happy Tree Friend named Posie walking down the street, passing by her good friend Flaky. She does the signature greeting which is done by a fistbump, thumb wrestle and finger wringle. But then she hears a strange noise coming from a lavender-colored tree stump house. That house belongs to none other than Maddy the squirrel, who is often seen playing video games and blogging. Right now, she is playing one of her favorite NES games, Kirby's Adventure. Posie opens the door and spots the squirrel finishing a level just as the hedgehog arrives at the front door. She wonders what she was playing, so Maddy gets out the box cartridge containing the game on the floor. Posie is amazed at such an awesome-looking game boxart. She offers her squirrel friend a trip to the mall, but as they are about to leave, Maddy unknowingly pushes the orange juice cup which breaks on the floor. The girls leave home as the juice spreads across the floor and onto the NES console, electrifying it along with the TV, which causes a huge explosion that neither Posie nor Maddy are aware of. The smoke clears out from inside the house to reveal the titular Kirby, who was freed from the game. His eyes glow in the dark in a mysterious way as the screen fades out, letting out a small familiar "Hiii!" sound. Meanwhile, Cuddles is seen skateboarding in the local park, with Toothy attempting to roller skate with his rabbit friend. They notice the girls walking to the shopping plaza, as the two wave at them. Cuddles tells Toothy to follow him back to skating, but the cheeky rabbit accidentally trips over the skateboard, which results in his brain being crushed, killing him. Toothy is aware, though he ignores it by whistling and kicking up the dirt as he nervously leaves the scene. Peeking out from the bushes is the strange pink ball known as Kirby, who inhales the beaver to gain his hat and ability, but ultimately leaves him in an endless void, while Toothy is unaware that it is actually Kirby's stomach. The curious pink ball then hops off from the bushes to leave into town. Posie follows Maddy into the local jewelry store, where Lumpy is the owner. Maddy spots some lovely pink bracelets, and she brings them over to the owner so he can check them out. Posie also brings a skull-shaped necklace since it is the only one she can afford. They rush out of the shop not knowing that Mole is about to enter the shop. This causes him to bump onto the shelves, dropping necklace beads all over the place, then he slips on one as Lumpy shrieks and looks around for safety, but Mole hits Lumpy and gets both of them impaled on the front section's sharp hangers. Meanwhile, Flaky is seen sitting with Disco Bear. She is nervously about to leave, but the afro-clad bear drags her onto the bench, about to flirt with her. Just as Maddy and Posie are walking by, Disco Bear is astonished by the jewelry they brought from earlier. He pushes Flaky out of the way, but it makes her stuck onto the grass because of her quills. The squirrel notices something odd above. As Posie looks around to see it, Disco Bear accidentally trips and gets impaled by Posie's sharp quills, but Posie shrugs as the two leave. Flaky notices a strange pink ball coming towards her, then Kirby hops over the porcupine as she sighs in relief, but the puffball accidentally bumps onto a lawn mower, activating it and shredding poor Flaky into chunks of blood and guts. As Pop is walking with his son Cub through the streets, Pop spots an ice cream truck and tells Cub to stay in place and not get lost. The baby bear does exactly what he said and sits down on the streets while noticing a pink puffball at the distance. Cub becomes curious as the pink puffball discards his ability, leaving Toothy stranded on the grass, shivering in horror. Kirby looks at the baby with awe, thinking that he has found someone to play with. Meanwhile, Maddy spots a familiar figure playing with Cub, who turns out to be none other than Kirby himself. She and Posie look at each other and scream at the same time. Posie tackles Cub to get him out of the way while Maddy stops to see Kirby. Posie places Cub in a "safe place". After she caught the wandering pink ball, the two leave for Maddy's house as fast as they can, but the place Posie placed Cub in was actually a wet cement area, where Cub notices himself sinking into the cement, then he slowly gets up and tries to make a run for it, but it was too late as he has been frozen by dry cement. Pop arrives with two ice cream bars, but notices that his son is nowhere to be seen. He panics, dropping his bars of ice cream as he goes the other way instead of where Cub is at, frozen in cement. The two girls arrive back home with the pink ball in tow, but they notice the now-destroyed television. Kirby frees himself from the girls but is curious at what's going on. Just then, police cars arrive at Maddy's house, with Toothy crying as he points to the girls for their blame on the destruction of the town. We then see Maddy and Posie getting arrested for their blame and taken to jail by the cops as the police cars drive away all at once. Just as Toothy is about to leave, he spots the pink puffball at the front door and runs for his life due to his experience with him earlier. The episode irises out on Kirby in a confused manner, wondering where Toothy is going, and the episode ends. Deaths #Cuddles trips over his skateboard, smashing his brain and killing him. #Mole trips over the necklace beads and gets impaled onto the hangers. #Lumpy impales his head through the hangers, killing him. #Disco Bear is impaled by Posie's quills. #Flaky gets shredded by a lawnmower activated by Kirby, sending her pieces flying. #Cub is frozen alive in wet cement as it becomes dry. Destruction #A broken glass of orange juice pours over the floor and into the NES console and TV, destroying half of the house. #Mole accidentally bumps onto some jewelry in the store, spreading them across the floor. Trivia *This episode is named after the Super Smash Bros. Brawl event of the same name. *It is unknown if Kirby will ever make a reappearance. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes